


Fly With Me

by Changdeol



Series: Twitter-prompted Drabbles [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 15:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10468203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Changdeol/pseuds/Changdeol
Summary: Baekhyun is a kindergarten teacher who really wants his busy boyfriend Chanyeol to make it to his tiny students' annual performance.





	

 

‘-so in the end I’m going to have to be the flying squirrel and Jongin will be the bear.’

‘You’ll be the squirrel.’ Chanyeol nods, repeating absentmindedly. He takes a sip of his coffee, his eyes glued to the documents he’s been studying.

‘I can’t believe that the flu is still spreading in the neighbourhood, I thought that the virus has already died down.  As a consequence, two of my little elves have to stay at home, yet the show must go on.’

‘The show must go on.’ Chanyeol confirms, flipping the page.

 ‘I’m so bad at crafts, I think I’ll just get an animal onesie from gmarket. They should deliver it by tomorrow if I pay extra for the shipping.’  Baekhyun looks up from the tablet to the man seated on the opposite side of the table.

Chanyeol nods along, still not really paying attention despite the prolonged look that he is on the receiving end of.

‘I’m eloping with Jongin, he pushed me into the janitor’s closet the other day and we made out for half an hour. It was awesome.’

‘I’m sure it was.’ The red head keeps nodding, biting his pencil. He’s looking through the proposal again, hoping he’s covered all the loopholes in the agreement. This contract will either make or break his company on the Japanese market and Chanyeol wants to demonstrate nothing but absolute professionalism on their part.

‘You’re not listening to me, Yeol.’ Baekhyun approaches the other side of the table and unceremoniously places himself on his taller lover’s lap, forcing the latter to finally look up.

‘Huh?’

‘I said, you’re not listening to me at all.’ The pout lasts three seconds before Baekhyun breaks into a comforting smile.

‘God, I’m so sorry, honey. You saw how many nights I’ve spent working on this project. In three days it will all be over and done. I promise. Let’s go on an overnight trip next weekend. I know it won’t make up for all this time lost, but I’ll try nonetheless.’ Chanyeol sighs, his palms running up and down Baekhyun’s sides in a smoothing motion.

‘It’s fine. I don’t mind. I know you must be really tired.’ He presses his forehead to Chanyeol’s and they just stare at each other for a moment, their smiles confirming their silent understanding.

‘The play is the day after tomorrow…’ Baekhyun starts again, but Chanyeol lowers his eyes, embarrassed.

‘I don’t think I will be back until the evening that day, Baekhyun. I’m so sorry.’

‘It’s ok.’ Baek tries not to show his fallen expression, lips stretching into a somewhat forced smile. ‘It’s work, can’t be helped.’

‘I feel awful. I know it’s the first time you are in charge of the year-end performance and how important it is for you. I’m so sorry.’ Chanyeol looks truly apologetic and Baekhyun just shakes his head.

‘I know that if you could, you’d be there for me. It’s the thought that counts. And anyway, I’ll still force you to watch the DVD later on and you better be honoured.’ Chanyeol laughs at his tiny lover’s self satisfied smirk and squeezes his waist tighter. There is a short pause, before Chanyeol says:

‘So… You’re going to be a squirrel?’

‘A flying one.’ Baekhyun confirms, still smiling.

‘That’s absurd. You’ve always been my princess since the day I met you, that role would fit you better.’ The giant sasses and earns himself a light whack in the arm from indignant Baekhyun, which makes the former laugh even more.

 

 

 

 

 

‘Somebody looks nervous.’ Jongin laughs and Baekhyun abruptly turns around to face him.

He’s been peeking through the curtain to see just how many families would actually turn up and it’s far more than expected. Even though the young teacher is perfectly aware that they are in kindergarten and the adults came to see their offspring act and sing – and even if his little elves do nothing but stand there, they will still be their parents’ precious babies – he still feels quite uneasy. Directing the play and preparing the music was one thing, but Baekhyun has never really been one for public performances. Moreover, he simply doesn’t want to ruin the experience for them with his own clumsiness.

Jongin pulls the curtain away a little to see the crowd for himself.

‘Oh, isn’t that Chanyeol hyung?’

‘Huh?’ Baekhyun, who  is about to step away, looks surprised. He takes a peek again and indeed, it’s hard to miss Chanyeol, making his way through the sea of proud mothers seated at the audience. With his flaming red hair, tall frame and expensive looking three piece suit, he looks absolutely out of place. ‘He told me he wouldn’t come back until this evening.’

‘Looks to me like his plans might have changed.’ Jongin smiles, glad to see Baekhyun relax a little. ‘Come on, you can talk to him after the play. It starts in five minutes and half of the little beans is still not in their costumes.’

 

 

 

 

 

‘Chanyeol.’ The said man looks up from the gigantic squirrel plushy that he’s held this entire time and which Baekhyun didn’t notice before. He sets it aside and extends his arms, which Baekhyun rightfully interprets as an invitation for a warm hug. They kiss sweetly. ‘I thought you wouldn’t be able to make it…’

‘I told you that I’d always try my best for you. We finished the negotiations yesterday evening and then I took the 6am plane from Oosaka. I had to wrestle some guy for the last ticket, but it was worth it. I didn’t even have the time to change, as you can see…’ He looks around , laughing a little, since he’s already attracted more than enough stares since his appearance. He looks back to Baekhyun. ‘Anyway, the play was amazing and you were the best flying squirrel I’ve ever seen in my entire life.’

Baekhyun laughs loudly, but blushes in both pride and happiness.

‘You have no idea how much it means to me that you could come.’ He looks over his lover’s shoulder. ‘Is that plushy for me?’

‘I think you have enough toys at home. Let’s leave this for your precious little elves to play with here.’ There is a certain amount of ambiguity and teasing in Chanyeol’s words, which makes Baekhyun slap his hand over the taller’s mouth.

‘Shut up, there are children here!’

‘I don’t know what you’re talking about. It’s your indecent mind that’s playing tricks on you.’ Chanyeol laughs, but bends a little to catch Baekhyun’s lips in a kiss again. Then he adds in a whisper. ‘You know, I wouldn’t mind the rendition of that musical number that you wrote later at home, with the costume and all… except that this time, onesie is all that you’ll be wearing.’

 

 

 

 

 

EXTRA BIT

 

It’s not that Chanyeol dislikes children – far from it. Children are a constant in the tall entrepreneur’s life in one form or another. Children are his lover Baekhyun’s primary occupation and his greatest love. Chanyeol’s older brother and his husband have a little one of their own, whom Chanyeol sees quite frequently and tries to spoil rotten at every opportunity. Chanyeol’s always involved in picking out toys, food products and little costumes for even smaller individuals – _his elves, beans, peas_ , as Baekhyun fondly refers to them – and is very well acquainted with at least half of the group that his partner takes care of in the kindergarten where he works.

However, Chanyeol cannot really pride himself in any _real_ experience with kids. Buying little Luhan treats and passing them to Junmyeon in the name of being a good uncle is a little bit different to actual direct interactions with his hyung’s son. So no, Chanyeol doesn’t dislike children. More like… he is slightly afraid of them.

Which explains why the man immediately freezes at the sight of a tiny three year old seated in the middle of his sofa in the living room, looking like he is about to drown in all the pillows surrounding him. The businessman takes an apprehensive look around, but realising that he isn’t going to get any help, he takes off his shoes and clears his throat awkwardly. The little person turns away from the colourful cartoon playing on the screen and sends him a long look, which depending on the situation can be interpreted as either indignant or scolding – or maybe even both – and focuses on the film once again without any further acknowledgment. Chanyeol thinks that he’s never seen a toddler sitting so still in his entire life.

‘You’re back.’ The red head looks to the left where Baekhyun appears from the direction of their bedroom. He puts his arms around his lover’s neck and tiptoes to give him a kiss so sweet, that Chanyeol manages to forget for a second or two what he has just witnessed. But just for a second or two.

‘Honey… I know I said that it was okay for you to bring work home every once in a while but don’t you think that you took it a little bit too literally?’ He deadpans, head pointing in the direction of the baby on the couch. Baekhyun smiles sheepishly.

‘Mrs Do’s had a family emergency and couldn’t come to pick Kyungsoo on time, and then the closing hour was approaching and in the end I’ve decided to just take him home with me. His mother will come for him in an hour to two tops. Don’t be mad, I couldn’t leave this little bean all alone, you know that.’ Baekhyun pecks Chanyeol one more time before directing himself to the kitchen.

‘I’m not mad.’ Chanyeol replies, still baffled at the situation. He takes off his jacket and loosens the tie. He expected to have a nice dinner and some wine, and then perhaps ravish Baekhyun in their bed if the younger was up for it. What he did not except was the necessity to entertain a three year old baby, who sits disturbingly still and quiet, and who sends him reprimanding looks. ‘I’m just surprised.’

‘Don’t worry, Soo is the most adorable and well behaved little elf that I’ve ever had the pleasure of taking care of. We’ll just eat dinner together and let him watch TV while we’re waiting for his mother. I promise. Now, go change before eating.’

Chanyeol scratches his head, still not entirely convinced, but shrugs after a moment. He’s just a little boy. What can he possibly do?

 

 

 

 

That little boy can apparently do an awful lot and it’s beginning to get on Chanyeol’s nerves. After he’s changed into more comfortable clothing, he is nearly forced by his lover to go over and make acquaintance with little Kyungsoo. Chanyeol sits down next to him carefully, not wanting to disturbing the kid, but he needn’t worry, because he isn’t graced with as much as a glance.

‘Hi, I’m Chanyeol.’ The businessman feels obliged to introduce himself, but it seems to fall on deaf ears. Kyungsoo just sits there, as unmoving as ever, deeply entranced by the cartoon. ‘You’re Kyungsoo, aren’t you?’

Silence.

‘You’re a cute baby.’ Chanyeol adds awkwardly as an afterthought, and those words finally cause some reaction – they earn him a glare from the little human.

‘I’m not a baby. I’m already three and a half years old.’ The other informs him, sounding offended. Chanyeol gapes, finding himself at the loss of words.

‘Right.’ The man eventually recovers. ‘You’re a, er, elf?’ Kyungsoo’s eyes slit even more.

‘Here you are. The dinner should be ready in a few minutes.’ Baekhyun walks up to them, putting a tray on the coffee table. He turns to Kyungsoo, donning a big smile on his face. ‘How is my little bean doing? Enjoying Bob the Builder? I’ve brought you some juice.’

To say that the boy’s attitude changes is an understatement of the year. Kyungsoo’s expression turns into one of joy and adoration, grinning widely at his teacher. Baekhyun laughs and scoops the child in his arms, sitting him on his own lap.

‘Isn’t he precious? Never gives me any trouble, isn’t that right, honey? My perfect little angel.’ Baekhyun continues cooing at Kyungsoo, and they embrace each other tightly. Chanyeol thinks that he catches Kyungsoo sending him a condescending, if not slightly triumphant look. Chanyeol shakes his head, trying to rid himself of such ridiculous thoughts.

 It can’t be, can it? He’s only three.

When the boy purposely ignores him for the next twenty minutes and clings onto Baekhyun like his life depended on it, the taller begins doubting his premature conclusion.

 

 

 

 

The dinner is when Chanyeol nearly snaps, but he refrains from any drastic actions and chooses to just endure, because what else is he supposed to do? He can’t possibly lash out on the toddler, and especially not in front of Baekhyun. So Chanyeol tries to be the better person in this, but it really isn’t easy.

When Baekhyun announces dinner, he puts Kyungsoo down first and encourages him to sit at the kitchen table, which the latter proceeds to do carefully and with dignity that makes Chanyeol think of royalty.

‘I don’t think he likes me.’ Chanyeol whispers to Baekhyun, stopping his lover from leaving the sitting area. Baekhyun chuckles and gives him a quick kiss, before disengaging from the taller’s embrace.

‘Nonsense. He’s a little boy. All they need is a few warm words and a hug.’ They kiss again and turn to the door.

Kyungsoo is standing there, looking at them suspiciously. Baekhyun passes him by in the threshold, patting him lightly on the head which the boy leans in for, but when Chanyeol attempts the same, he gets kicked in the shin, and he cannot help but let out a soft groan. For such a small body, the toddler is surprisingly strong.

‘What’s wrong?’ Baekhyun looks at him and Chanyeol only shakes his head. He’s not going to rat the little brat out, even though the sight of that little smirk makes him a little more than just annoyed.

Throughout dinner Kyungsoo throws food at him every time Baekhyun is not looking and even fake cries once, accusing Chanyeol of making weird faces and scaring him. Chanyeol can only frown in disbelief, opening and closing his mouth a few times, ultimately not saying anything – not even when Baekhyun asks him to stop.

The evening gives Chanyeol a splitting headache and he can’t honestly be happier when Kyungsoo’s mother finally appears to take the kid home. Kyungsoo leaves Baekhyun’s side reluctantly, running up to him several times to give him a hug and receive a confirmation that they would indeed see each other tomorrow in the nursery. His mother apologises profusely three or four times, and they are finally out of the door.

Chanyeol really needs to lie down, which he does, not even waiting for his lover to follow him.

‘You’re mad at me.’ Baekhyun lies down next to him, close enough to absorb some of Chanyeol’s body heat but making no direct move to touch him just yet.

‘I’m not mad, just…’ How to say what he wants to say without offending anyone? ‘I don’t think I’m a father material after all. I wanted us to have a boy of our own some day, but if he’s going to hate me that way that little Kyungsoo does, it’s going to be really difficult.’

‘Silly giant.’ Baekhyun snuggles up to him, trying to sooth his worries. ‘Kyungsoo doesn’t hate you. He was jealous of you.’ Chanyeol lowers his chin to look the shorter in the eye. This is not the answer that he expected.

‘Jealous of me? Of what?’

‘He saw us kissing and he became anxious. Usually he has my undivided attention, but when you appeared, he didn’t know how to react, so he tried to show his displeasure without me knowing. As if.’ He chuckles lightly, but then he sighs. ‘His parents are getting divorced and it’s very difficult for him to cope, to suddenly lose the pillar that is his father. From what I’ve heard he is not around that much anymore and I think that’s why Kyungsoo has been more clingy than usual.’

Chanyeol casts his eyes downwards, feeling somewhat appeased. Divorces are never pleasant, especially for three year olds.

‘I knew he kept egging you on, but I didn’t want to make him feel bad. You understand. What he needs now is love and reassurance, not more scolding.’

‘Yes, of course. You’re right. For a second I thought that I really did something wrong.’ Chanyeol admits, before scooping his tiny lover in his arms and hoisting him up to his face level. They smile at each other.

‘When the time comes for us to have a little elf running around in this house, you’ll be a wonderful father, Yeol. I know it. You’re good with Luhan.’

‘I’m good at buying him things.’ Chanyeol laughs. Then his flips Baekhyun onto his back, lowering himself onto his lover’s body. ‘Too bad we can’t produce a baby in between us, though. But I bet I’d be really good at that.’ He whispers and Baekhyun shivers slightly.

‘I would say that the chances look close to zero, but that doesn’t mean that we should stop trying-‘ Chanyeol doesn’t need any more encouragement to lock their lips in a heated, passionate kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> The extra bit was originally another drabble of the same universe, but it doesn't seem likely I will be continuing this so I'm just including both pieces together.


End file.
